La fin pour un départ
by Human Yellow
Summary: Harry quitte la weaslette car il aime Draco, Malfoy lui propose un truc complètement fou, Ron qui se cherche et grogne sur son meilleur pote et Hermione qui tombe amoureuse d'une bombe … En 2 partie


Résumer : Harry quitte la weaslette car il aime Draco, Malfoy lui propose un truc complètement fou, Ron qui se cherche et grogne sur son meilleur pote et Hermione qui tombe amoureuse d'une bombe …

Rating : M

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à J,K Rowling je ne fais que jouer avec Mwahaha !

Note : Cet chose et un enchaînement de pure n'importe quoi et de personnage totalement OCC! XD

Note 2 : Toujours pas corrigé!

* * *

La fin pour un départ

_Je t'aime Harry ! Beugla une nouvelle fois l'horreur devant moi.

_Moi non Ginny qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « Je ne t'aime pas ! » ?

_Mais pourquoi ? On s'entendait bien non ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

_Non, c'est juste que je ne t'aime pas.

_Mais Harrychou ... !

Je me crispais, je déteste ce surnom, non mais bordel ou est ce qu'elle est allée chercher un truc aussi ridicule, une image me vient en tête, le bouledogue (Pansy Parkinson) accroché à la fouine, Malfoy, en beuglant de Drakichou, toutes les 15 secondes. Sur le coup je l'admire, je ne sais pas comment il fait pour supporté cette chose, il doit vraiment l'aimer. Je poussais un soupir, voilà pourquoi je veux casser avec la _belette _, je suis tombé amoureux de Draco Malfoy. Holà on range les yeux surpris et les micros d'interview. C'est arrivé d'un seul coup sans prévenir, _ouai_ de toute façon l'amour vous ne prévient pas quand il vous tombe dessus vous imaginez « Ououh! L'imbécile heureux ! _Ouai_ toi ! Bonjour moi c'est l'amour et je suis ici pour te dire que tu viens de tomber amoureux du blond arrogant mais Ô combien sexy là-bas ! je t'assure tu vas souffrir un max ! ».

Oui parce que soyons réaliste, moi Harry Potter, le prince des _griffondors_, celui-qui-a-survécu-et-qui-à-pour-mission-de-botter-le-cul-de-face-de-serpent-et-qui-l'a-fait ne pourra jamais sortir ou même juste avouer ses sentiments pour son Altesse Sérénissime Draco Lucius Alexander Malfoy, fils de l'ex bras droit de Lord Voldemort, ainsi que prince de Serpentard. Je regardais Ginny qui était en larme, ce que j'allais faire, je savais que Ronald aurait du mal à me pardonner mais j'en avais assez.

_Je le répète une dernière fois Ginny! Je ne t'aime pas, en fait je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Maintenant bye, faut que je fasse mon devoir de potion avant le déjeuner.

_Je te ferais payer ça Potter !

Des menaces, encore des menaces. Ohé ! les mecs ! j'ai tué face de serpent alors franchement vos petites menaces vous croyaient vraiment qu'elles me font peur ? La dernière Weasley s'enfuit en courant vers la grande salle les larmes aux yeux. Allé ! je suis sûr que je vais devoir faire mon _coming_-out devant la grande salle au point où j'en suis. Allons-y maintenant !

Je pris la suite de la pleurnicheuse et un silence glacial tomba quand je rentrais dans la grande salle.

Tout le monde me fixer, sérieusement elle a pété une crise devant tout le monde ? Elle en loupe pas une. Allez, jouons là à la Malfoy, un regard noir sur tout ce qui bouge en me dirigeant royalement vers ma place. J'allais m'asseoir quand Ron l'ouvrit enfin.

_Putain ! Tu n'as pas honte! Te ramenait devant moi après ça ? Hurla-t-il, pourquoi tu as quitté ma soeur ?

_Let's_ go ! C'est parti pour les aveux. Je reste debout et fait un tour de salle, tout le monde et suspendu à mes lèvres soient ! Ils vont avoir du spectacle.

_Ron ! Vu que tu n'as pas put t'empêcher de prendre à parti TOUT Poudlard je me vois dans l'obligation de répondre aimablement à ta question. Pourquoi j'ai quitté ta sœur ? Il y a plusieurs raisons. Premièrement, je n'aime pas ta sœur ! deuxièmement , je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

J'eus une pause regardant plus ou moins les réactions que ce premier aveux avait provoqué. Des mâchoires étaient grandes ouverte, des yeux exorbités et des soupires d'espoir auxquels je vais vite mettre fin.

_Plus précisément Ronald d'un homme, je suis homosexuel.

Je sortis de la grande salle rapidement courageux, certes mais pas fou non plus le plus important est fait, je l'ai dit tout le monde le sait, coming out réussi.

Bon j'avoue que sortir de la salle de cette manière fait un peu Serpentard et invite aussi tout les gay de Poudlard à me courir après pour me réconforter de ma manière tout sauf chaste , donc pas ce n'est très intelligent et ça souligne mon côté Griffondor. Je poussais un soupir de dérisions lorsque j'entendis des pas derrière moi.

_ Alors, Potty, on se la joue grand méchant loup ? Ricana une voix bien trop connu à mes oreilles !

_ Malfoy quel déplaisir t'amène à me courir après ? Je te manque tant que ça ?

_ Oh Potter ! Je suis sûr que tu as des répliques bien plus acerbe en réserve que ça. Donc tu es amoureux d'un homme ! Hum... intéressant !

_C'est bien la fouine, tu t'es bien nettoyé les oreilles ce matin, tu as réussi à entendre ce que j'ai annoncé dans la grande salle, c'est bien! Tu m'excusera, mais nous avons cour et si j'arrive en retard, notre cher professeur Snape va encore m'enlever des points.

_Que tu arrives en retard ou non, il en enlèvera.

Je grognais encore un peu pour la forme et repris la direction des cachots. Entendant toujours les pas de Malfoy Junior derrière moi. Merlin qu'est ce que je donnerais pour qu'il me plaque contre un mur et ravisse mes lèvres. Mais non, l'homme dont je suis fou amoureux est un enfoiré qui s'amuse à me pourrir l'existence.

_Au fait Potter tu a pensé à ton devoir de potion ? Fit-il d'un air innocent.

Je me retournai d'un coup avec la roussette beuglante j'avais totalement occulté ce fichu devoir ! Je me sentis pâlir et je fermais les yeux.

_Merde ! M'exclamais-je d'un coup

_J'en déduis que non ! Dans ce cas je te conseils surtout de faire demi tour et de t'enfermer dans la tour Griffondor, car Snape va pas être contant du tout !

_Je le sais ça ! Mais si je loupe le cour aussi !

Je commençais à faire les cent pas dans la largeur du couloir. Avec Ron qui allait faire la tronche, Hermione qui était je ne sais où ?! Youpi ! Le héro du monde sorcier peut vachement compter sur ses amis quand il en a besoin ! Je poussais un soupir de désespoir. Snape allait me tuer ! Réellement pas au sens littéral non non, il va vraiment me tuer si je me présente à lui de cette manière ! Dans d'atroce souffrance en plus. Tout ça à cause de mon père et de mon parrain ! Merci pa' merci Patmol j'apprécie grandement l'attention ! Je m'imaginais les pires scénarios quand Draco, je veux dire Malfoy m'interpella.

_ Si tu veux je peux te passer mon devoir, on va à la bibliothèque et je t'aiguille un peu pour que ce ne soit pas QUE du copiage. En cinq minutes ça devrait être faisable c'est sur le polynectar.

Je le regardais suspicieusement, c'est un Serpentard et surtout c'est mon ennemi donc ça doit cacher quelque chose !

_Bien sur Malfoy ! Je suis tellement stupide que je vais accepter sans me douter une seconde que tu vas me demander un truc en contre parti ! C'est connu tu es tellement généreux !

Mais l'envie de dire oui, juste pour être avec lui quelque minute me démanger, je ferais n'importe quoi pour être avec lui. Mais il ne doit pas savoir, il ne doit jamais savoir.

_ Je ne faisais que proposer, mais avoue que tu n'a pas d'autre choix ! C'est ça ou Snape ! Et je doute que ce que Snape soit plus ''gentil'' qu'une de mes magouilles. Dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Je le regardais, indécis, oui Snape allait être horrible c'est la troisième fois ce mois-ci, il n'allait pas être content du tout ! Malfoy était ma seule alternative bien que physiquement pas désagréable mentalement ça allait être chaotique et mon petit cœur serait mis à rude épreuve.

_Ok Malfoy ! Tu veux quoi en échange !

Il me fit un sourire absolument craquant qui m'arracha le cœur de la poitrine. L'enfoiré savait que j'allais dire oui sans qu'il n'ait à trop forcer ! Je fronçais les sourcils attendant sa réponse.

_ Tout d'abord, nous allons aller à la bibliothèque et tu me rejoindras se soir à la salle sur demande. Ok ?

Je le regardais dans les yeux, plongeant dans cette océan gris et sans la moindre hésitation je répondis.

_Ok.

Vingt minutes plus tard je tendais mon devoir à Snape le sourire aux lèvres. Un peu béa et complètement obnubilé par le blond, c'est dix minutes avant le cours avaient été un enchaînement de pique, mais son odeur m'avait totalement enivré.

_ Bien Monsieur Potter ! Vous savez encore écrire j'en doutais fortement depuis quelque semaine mais le miracle à eu lieu ! Maintenant vingt points en moins à Griffondor pour votre sourire insolent !

Il y eut quelques commentaire du côté Griffin et des ricanements coté serpent mais rien d'inhabituel en soit. Je tournais les yeux vers Hermione que je n'avais pas vu depuis le matin. Et quand je me suis tourné vers elle je l'a surpris en train de fixer le dos de Zabini d'un air rêveur. Je fis quelques allés retour entre les deux personnes et j'étouffais un petit cri de surprise qui ne passa pas si inaperçus que ça. De ce fait Hermione se tourna vers moi en rougissant, Zabini se tourna aussi vers moi puis suivit mon regard sur Hermione et releva un sourcil, Ron me regardait méchamment, Snape me regardait méchamment aussi, le reste de la classe me fixais bizarrement et Malfoy, Draco, ne me regardais pas. Trop concentré sur son livre de potion.

_Cinq points en moins pour Griffondor pour cause bruit intempestif dans mon cour Potter ! À la prochaine incartade retenu !

Heureusement pour moi il n'eut pas d'autre ''incartade'' et je pus sortir de cour rapidement pour me diriger vers la salle de métamorphose.

Là aussi le cour se passa sans le moindre soucis et je pu a loisir fixer le beau serpentard devant moi.

À la fin des cours de la matinée je choisis d'aller à la bibliothèque et de demander à Doby de me faire un sandwich pour midi ! Je choisis quelques livres parlant de transformation, mais je ne pus trouvais que de vagues informations sur le sujet des animagis, rien qui me permettait de commençais un quelconque travail de transformation. Je poussais un soupir fatigué. Cela allait m'obliger à revenir en pleine nuit pour fouiller la section interdite ou, ou peut être juste demander à la salle sur demande ! Après tout, si je lui demande une bibliothèque avec des livres précis je devrais pouvoir trouver se que je cherche ! La phrase de Draco, enfin Malfoy ! Rahh ! Je continue de me battre contre moi même! Je sais que je suis fou de lui, mais je n'arrive pas à l'accepter. Enfin bref, la phrase de Draco ,après tout il n'y a que dans mon esprit où je peux l'appeler de cette manière, me revins brusquement à l'esprit. Ce soir dans la salle sur demande notre... rendez-vous ? Appeler ça de cette manière me fait frissonner, un rendez-vous. Ça sonne un peu comme « couple d'amoureux qui cache leur passion des regards ».

Quoi qu'il en soit je suis sûr qu'il va me demander de faire quelque chose d'horrible.

Les cours de l'après-midi passèrent plus rapidement que jamais. Après quelques remarques désobligeante de Ron et les rougissements intempestifs d'Hermione, rougissements dont le vais trouver la cause très rapidement ! Je me dirigeais vers la salle sur demande sans avoir pris le temps de manger dans la grande salle.

Après être passé trois fois devant une magnifique porte fis son apparition et avec courage j'ouvris et pénétra dans la pièce. N'ayant pensé à rien en particulier, j'eus la surprise d'entrer dans un petit salon dégageant une atmosphère calme et accueillante. Deux canapés se faisaient face au centre de la pièce et une cheminée crépitait près d'eux. À la droite de la porte une importante bibliothèque prenait sa place. Je m'avançais avec douceur dans la pièce m'asseyant sur l'un des canapés. Je pensais à un repas légers et une table apparut face à moi. De l'eau, des pommes frites et un croque monsieur disposaient dans une assiettes me narguait. Mon ventre émettant un légers gargouillement je saisis une fourchette et attaqua avec hâte la délicieuse nourriture. Après cet intermède culinaire je me repositionnais confortablement dans le canapé et me mis à attendre Draco. Au même instant la nourriture disparaissait et la porte s'ouvrit. Je me refusais à tourner la tête et il ne prononça pas le moindre mot. C'est lorsqu'il fut assis qu'il se mit à parler.

_Je suis réellement surpris Potter. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais si pressé de connaître mes demandes au point d'arrivé avant moi.

Je me retournais vers lui et rencontra ses magnifiques yeux.

_Je suis tout ouïe Malfoy ! Dis-je avec un semblant de haine.

Il sourit légèrement, visiblement amusé par la situation.

_ Alors, j'ai un deal à te faire, je t'aide en potion et t'assure une fin d'année réellement tranquille et sans la moindre retenus du professeur Snape et en contre partis tu deviens mon esclave personnel le soir.

Je le fixais choquer ! Comment pouvait-il me demander ça ?

_Je te demande pardon Malfoy tu as dit « esclave personnel » ?

_Oui j'ai dit cela.

_Mais ça ne va pas non ? M'exclamais-je horrifié.

Comment pourrais-je subir une telle humiliation ? Comment pourrais-je m'abaissais à ça juste pour rester prés de lui ? Sans le vouloir mon corps avait déjà pris sa résolution, si je ne peux l'aimer face au monde, autant le servir caché de celui-ci.

_Mais ça va très bien mon cher petit esclave ! Sachant que tu as déjà sceller cet accord à midi tu ne peux pas revenir sur ta décision à part si tu souhaites que j'en parle à notre professeur de potion.

J'ouvris les yeux, bien sûr à quoi me suis-je attendu, c'est un serpentard. Pour le coup je me suis totalement fait piéger.

_ Ton travail sera juste de me rejoindre ici tous les soirs et de m'obéir totalement, la journée je t'aiderais pour les cours de potion. À oui ! Tant que j'y pense autant te le dire tout de suite si la journée je veux aussi quelques choses de toi tu sera obligé de m'écouter à part si tu souhaite recevoir une violente punition ! Des questions ? Ce sont tes dernières minutes de libre droit après tout.

Je le regardais tremblant et hocha négativement la tête.

_Bien alors à partir de maintenant tu t'adresseras à moi en m'appelant maître. Viens devant moi.

Je me levais et m'approcha doucement de lui.

_ Déshabille toi ! M'ordonna-t-il en souriant.

Je m'arrêtais net ébahis par un tel ordre. J'allais protester lorsqu'il me coupa dans mon élan.

_J'ai dit déshabille toi devant moi ! Les esclaves non pas besoin d'être habillé.

Mon cœur battait à toute allure dans ma poitrine. Et mon souffle se faisait de plus en plus inégal. Je commençais d'abord à en enlever ma robe de sorcier ainsi que ma chemise. Plus lentement je me dégageais de mon pantalon. Ne restant que mon boxer, je relevais légèrement la tête croissant le regard incandescent de Malfoy.

_Enlève le aussi. Fit-il d'une voix grave et sourde que je ne lui connaissait pas.

Bien malgré moi, mon corps commençait à se plier à son désir. Je me débarrassais de mon boxer, me retrouvant totalement nu face à lui.

_Bien, c'est bien mon petit esclave. Met-toi à genoux maintenant, tu dois le respect à ton maître.

Je lui obéis mort de honte. Je me mettais à genoux devant lui.

_Viens sur le canapé, Je veux que tu te couches à coté de moi.

Encore une fois j'obéis à son ordre. Montant sur le canapé et me couchant contre lui comme un chat l'aurait fait à ma place. Je me collais contre ses jambes et je sentis une main caresser mes cheveux. Elle fut rejointe par sa consœur qui câlina mon visage. Le souffle cour mon corps commençais à ressentir peu à peu du plaisir à se toucher et mon esprit c'était totalement soumis, mon courage et mon honneur de Griffondor avait à cet instant totalement disparu.

Je senti mon « maître » s'allongeait et se positionner face à moi en écartant quelque peu les jambes.

_Allonge toi sur moi Harry !

Ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, je l'enjambais difficilement et m'étala contre lui. Je senti sa poitrine tressauté doucement et entendis un rire étouffée. Interloqué je relevais difficilement la tête et pu admirer le magnifique sourire qui ornait ses lèvres.

_Je ne pensais pas à ça, mais ce n'est pas plus mal.

Ses mains reprirent leur ballet sur mon corps.

_Tu n'a pas aussi mal réagit que ce que je pensais. Je croyais que tu aurais tout fait explosé et que tu m'aurais lancé un Avada, mais non rien, juste une petite protestation.

Je grognais doucement, en effet l'idée de tout détruire m'était passé par l'esprit, mais pas celle de lui faire du mal. Par Salazar ! Où est passé le temps où je ne cherchais qu'à écraser son immonde visage de fouine ? Enfin immonde … tout est relatif, à l'époque oui il l'était, avant mon sectumsempra dans sa poitrine. Maintenant ma seule hantise et de voir cette cicatrice qui doit le marquer plus que tout. Je me rends enfin compte de toutes les questions que je souhaite lui poser, des questions simples, indiscrètes ou encore des questions loufoques ou savantes. Je voudrais avoir plein de discussion avec lui, mais mon état actuel ''d'esclave '' ne me le permet pas, pas tant qu'il ne l'autorise. Mais je ne me plain pas j'ai dit oui de moi-même – enfin presque – alors je n'ai rien à dire. Malgré moi je relevais de nouveau la tête pour me plonger dans ses pupilles grisé. Un frisson me parcourra tout le corps et mon bas ventre réagit.

Draco sembla s'en apercevoir, car un sourire amusé se colla sur ses lèvres. Lèvres que je mourrais d'envie de goûter, de lécher.

_ Dit moi mon petit esclave, t'ai-je autorisé à avoir la moindre réaction ?

Sa voix était douce, trop pour être honnête.

_ Pardon ! Dis-je précipitamment.

_Pardon qui ?

_ Pardon Maître …

_ Bien, il me semble t'avoir parlé de punition non ?

J'hochai la tête et déglutis qu'allait il faire ?

_ Mais sachant que c'est le premier jour et que je suis d'humeur magnanime, ça ne sera pas trop dure.

J'hochai une nouvelle fois la tête.

_ Ta position est parfaite ! Maintenant soit obéissant, ouvre ma fermeture et suce moi. Tu n'as pas le droit de ressentir une chose que ton maître ne ressent pas.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et tenta d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de me dire. Tremblant, je saisi la fermeture et ouvris doucement. J'allais enlever le boxer quand l'envie de sentir l'odeur de Draco me pris. Prenant une position plus adéquate, je me mis à respirer tout le parfum qui se dégagé de lui, une odeur de cannelle mêlée à du pain d'épice. Une odeur délicieuse. Voyant qu'il commençait à s'impatienter je me décidais à agir selon son bon vouloir. Après mon '' _travail_ '', je m'endormis comme une masse sur les genoux de Malfoy.

Je me réveillait, dans un calme total, pas de ronflement de Ron, pas de crise d'Hermione parce que l'on sera en retard en cours et pas de Seamus et Dean qui se grogne dessus le matin.

Cette absence de son me déranger énormément, j'ouvris les yeux et me levais d'un coup, je fis le tour de la pièce. Je n'étais visiblement pas dans mon lit à la tour griffondor, mais sur un canapé dans la salle sur demande. Je poussais un soupir et rougis, mon comportement indécent ainsi que la proposition de Malfoy me revinrent en tête.

Je lançais un Tempus et sauta du canapé d'un mouvement précipité.

_ Mac Go va me tuer ! Criais-je en sortant de la salle sur demande et en me précipitant vers la classe de métamorphose.

Il est clair qu'avec une heure de retard je n'allais pas être accueillis à bras ouvert. Arrivé devant la salle, je toquais timidement et pénétrais discrètement dans la salle de classe en essayant de ne pas trop me faire remarquer, ce qui est vous êtes d'accord avec moi totalement stupide, car je suis Harry Potter ! Après que tout le monde m'ait suivi des yeux jusqu'à ma table, j'eus l'heureuse (ou pas ) surprise de voir Parkinson occupant ma place à côté de Ron qui n'en menait pas large.

_ Mr Potter ! Allez-vous vous décider à vous asseoir et aussi m'expliquer votre retard ?

_Mais ma place...

_ Est occupé, ce n'est pas catastrophique asseyez vous à côté de Mr. Malfoy.

Après cette phrase il y eut, pendant que je me déplaçais pour m'asseoir à coté de Draco, trois sortes de réaction : la première prévisible des « oh non ! » , la deuxième des ricanements chez le serpentard et le sourire victorieux de Draco quand je m'assis à côté de lui.

_ Bien Mr. Potter, la raison de votre retard ?

_Euh … j'en ai pas professeur.

_Vous en avez pas ? Alors, je me vois dans l'obligation de …

_C'est de ma faute professeur ! Fis la voix à coter de moi.

Je me retournais vers Malfoy un air choqué au visage. Cette journée promettais d'être palpitante en émotion !

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? J'ai dans l'idée de faire 2 parties peut être trois selon mon inspiration ^^'.

Bref sinon n'hésitez plus vos avis son les bienvenu ! Oui oui c'est bourré de faute je sais ^^' mais il n'est pas passé par la case correcteur, on verra ça lorsque j'aurais fait ma deuxième partie ! =)

H.Y !


End file.
